Irmandade
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Eram cúmplices em cada pequena travessura, parceiros na maioria das lutas, compreendendo as intenções do outro em um curto olhar.


**Irmandade**

_"As contendas e ódios mais cruéis são os dos irmãos, porque os que muito se amam muito se aborrecem." (Aristóteles)_

Quando pequenos, Loki costumava correr atrás do irmão mais velho, sempre tentando chamar para si a atenção que Thor parecia destinar apenas para ele mesmo, com suas brincadeiras de guerra onde ele sempre acabava como o rei sobre tudo e todos. A justiça de Thor sempre era exagerada e sangrenta, mais preocupada com a diversão que ele pudesse ter em executá-la do que com os valores que Odin tentava colocar na cabeça dos filhos. Loki, entretanto, nunca se rebelava, por mais que em seu peito sempre houvesse um sentimento de injúria por ser colocado abaixo daquele que sempre dizia ter nascido para ser rei. Ainda assim, não conseguia observar sua figura garbosa sem uma velada adoração, admirando-lhe a força e o fascínio exercido sobre todos ao seu redor. Afinal, Thor era o grande amigo de todos, sempre com um sorriso fácil no rosto que cativava até mesmo o moreno que sempre andava a sua sombra.

Eram cúmplices em cada pequena travessura, parceiros na maioria das lutas, compreendendo as intenções do outro em um curto olhar. O fato de os dois terem nascido para serem reis, mas só um poder ocupar o trono, não era uma real preocupação para eles. Não para Loki que, durante as noites, podia deitar-se ao lado do irmão na relva, os dois observando o firmamento enquanto, de mãos dadas, inventavam histórias sobre o futuro.

Durante a adolescência, nos treinos com espadas, enquanto Loki buscava estratégias e analisava cada movimento com uma atenção calculada, Thor atacava com uma fúria desmedida a quem quer que se colocasse em seu caminho. Não havia dúvidas de que era forte o suficiente para usar o ataque como única estratégia, assim como de que a espada não era sua melhor arma. Por mais que o amasse, mais do que jamais amara a qualquer ser conhecido, Loki não conseguira ignorar a inveja que sentira quando Odin entregara a ele Mjölnir. O orgulho nos olhos do pai ao ver seu primogênito, enquanto Loki novamente era renegado às sombras, mesmo que seus olhos sempre enxergassem um pouco mais além do que os do irmão.

Era mais fraco do que Thor, seu pensamento, contudo, por vezes conseguia furar aquele ataque desmesurado, derrubando-o no chão da mesma maneira que era costumeiramente derrubado. Loki, entretanto, ao invés de declarar a plenos pulmões sua vitória, encarava o sorriso do irmão por alguns segundos, acabando ele mesmo por sorrir enquanto estendia para ele a mão e o ajudava a erguer-se. Devotava a Thor um amor incondicional, mas a cada vez que ele o ignorava, que agia como o rei que ainda não era, enchia Loki de raiva, dando vazão aquele sentimento ruim que, pouco a pouco, se apoderava dele.

Então veio a coroação e as coisas estavam beirando o insustentável. Nunca o narcisismo do irmão estivera tão acentuado, e era como se toda Asgard estivesse ali para dizer que ele estava certo em não enxergar mais ninguém a não ser ele próprio, esquecendo mais ainda a sombra de Loki a lhe seguir. E, por mais que tudo aquilo o enchesse de raiva, enquanto todos olhavam para ele com olhares de cobiça, jamais desejara que a coroação fosse um fiasco. Concordara com Thor em tudo, menos com o plano, ou melhor, a falta de plano para procurar os gigantes de gelo. Podia sentir ciúmes, mas, até ali, jamais lhe desejara nenhum mal. Até ali, fora mais fiel ao irmão do que a si mesmo, até descobrir que, na verdade, nunca fora quem durante toda a vida acreditara ser. Foi em Jötunheimr que tudo mudou, onde aquele amor mudou, mas nunca morreu. Ali ele começara a se quebrar, perdendo um pequeno pedaço de si e sua sanidade.

Se Thor podia amar o poder, por que ele não poderia o mesmo? Por que não provar ao irmão que ele também era digno de atenção, que valia a pena olhar para trás e ver que ele sempre estivera ali, à sombra, mas velando por ele como o seu mais fiel escudeiro? Então Loki se entregou ao desejo, àquela ânsia que, desde pequeno, existia em seu coração. O desejo de crescer, de ser visto pelo irmão e pelo pai como alguém igual, que também havia nascido para ser rei. E ele foi, mesmo que já estivesse rachado por dentro de um modo irreparável. Thor fora para Terra, e, no final das contas, se apaixonara por aquele lugar medíocre ao invés de se voltar para ele. Parara de olhar para si mesmo, mas, ainda assim, Loki não era digno de sua atenção. Então, mais uma vez, ele rachou, se despedaçando por completo quando tudo aquilo pelo que lutara foi tirado de si.

Vingança era algo que nascia da dor, enquanto nem de longe ele podia observar aquele que fora seu lar, seu abrigo. Quando nem mesmo notícias podia ter do irmão que prometera um dia estar ao seu lado, mas que não o apoiara quando mais precisara. Em migalhas ele aceitou qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dada. O poder de antes talvez não tivesse sido o suficiente. Agora, porém, tinha mais. Só precisava aparecer, e fazer com que a concorrência sumisse. Não fora simplesmente corrompido, ele se deixara corromper, de modo que isso ocupasse o espaço em branco que restara dentro de si.

Poderia ter falhado em destruir a Terra, mas não em chamar finalmente para si a atenção de todos. E agora Asgard, que não era mais um lar, se preparava para julgá-lo com toda sua ira. Não queria fugir e, sem contar o tempo, ele esperava paciente em sua cela solitária, escutando o burburinho da cidade em torno de seu nome. Odin fora o primeiro a visitá-lo, mas não conseguiu nenhuma palavra do filho mais novo. Não havia o que dizer, não para ele. Loki, entretanto, surpreendeu-se quando a figura do irmão apareceu, dispensando os guardas e, após a saída dos mesmos, colocando Mjölnir no chão.

- Então, o todo poderoso Thor conseguiu um tempo em sua atribulada agenda para visitar o irmão. – e, depois de uma pausa em sua fala arrastada, ele continuou – Se você veio me oferecer migalhas em troca de um pedido de desculpas está perdendo seu tempo.

Não pode deixar de tentar ofendê-lo, sem levantar o rosto para encará-lo, por mais que soubesse que os olhos de Thor estivessem fixos em sua figura. Loki jamais entenderia, pelo menos não aquele Loki, o quanto ele sentira sua falta. Não fora apenas o luto de perder um ente querido, mas o dar-se conta de que, parte da culpa, era dele. Thor mudara em sua temporada na Terra, mas era tarde demais. Pelo menos no que se tratava do irmão. Talvez pela verdade contida nas próximas palavras elas tenham saído de modo tão sofrido.

- Na verdade, não. Eu vim para dizer que sinto muito por não ter sido o irmão que você merecia, principalmente quando você foi para mim muito mais do que eu realmente fiz jus.

- É tarde demais.

Os dois sabiam disso. Era difícil não se lembrar dos planos de criança quando a vida tomara um rumo tão diferente daquele que os dois inocentemente haviam idealizado. Thor sentia falta daquele irmão que, apesar da sua arrogância, estava sempre ao seu lado e não do homem que, naquele momento, levantava o rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu sei que é tarde, mas eu gostaria que você me perdoasse. Isso me faria ver o Loki de quem tenho saudades. – Thor não mentia ao dizer que desejava ver aquele Loki mais uma vez.

- Do que vale o perdão daquele por quem você nunca olhou para trás?

- Eu não precisava olhar para saber que você estava lá. Eu, do meu jeito, também estava lá para você.

E, como se tivessem voltado para o passado, com apenas uma rápida troca de olhar Loki soubera que Thor falara a verdade, assim como Thor recebera seu perdão, mesmo que de uma forma silenciosa, mesmo que muita mágoa ainda houvesse entre os dois. Afinal, perdoar não significaria, jamais, esquecer. Por mais que um dia Loki tivesse bradado que nunca haviam sido irmãos, naquele momento entendera que durante a vida toda o foram e que, mesmo na sombra, Thor nunca deixara de vê-lo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Essa é uma fic para pagar débitos. Certo que ela nunca vai poder pagar, sozinha, os mil débitos que eu tenho com a dona Lirit, mas é um começo. Gosto dessa coisa da relação de irmãos, e, de algum modo, eu concordo com o Tom quando ele diz que o Loki é só _cray cray_, que precisa de um abraço e de terapia que tudo ficará bem. De todo modo, a fic deu uma crescida, visto que a idéia principal era fazer realmente somente a conversa dos dois em Asgard, mas, quando eu sentei para digitar, veio logo de cara a infância dos dois. Espero que as coisas não tenham ficado demasiadamente extensas e que vocês apreciem. E Mums, obrigada por tudo! Vou ralar mais um pouco para, da próxima vez que te prometer uma fic, consiga chegar ao nível élfico, e não ficar no humano!


End file.
